


Aokaga One-shots

by 123anime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, AoKaga Month, Depending on the interpretation, Implied/Referenced ships, M/M, One-Shot Collection, Other characters make appearances - Freeform, Some of them, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123anime/pseuds/123anime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots using prompts for Aokaga month. //</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. B for Birthday, Burgers, and No Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aokaga month: Birthday
> 
> -Kid AU-
> 
> Oh, and “No Basketball” doesn’t start with a “B”, is what Kuroko would like to point out. Aomine-kun obviously isn’t familiar with the alphabet.

He’s bouncing the basketball off his wall when the doorbell rings.

“Daiki! Come downstairs and say hi to your first guest!”

He pauses for a moment, basketball in hand, before throwing it on the ground again.

“Daiki!”

The basketball bounces off the ground, and ricochets off the wall, landing back into his outstretched fingers. _Maybe if he pretends he hadn’t heard-_

“DAIKI!”

He stops bouncing the basketball, “What?”

“Come downstairs and-” his mom stops in mid-sentence when she sees him, thumping down the stairs in his socks, basketball in hand. He brushes her side as he goes around her, smile plastered on his face.

It falls when he sees who’s at the door.

“Oh, it’s just Satsuki.”

He suppresses a snicker when he sees his mom’s eye twitch, “Daiki-”

He steps to one side, “Hi, Satsuki, please come in.”

“Hi yourself, Dai-chan!” Satsuki beams, holding out a pink parcel, “Happy Birthday!”

He nods, takes it, and studies his childhood friend closely. Something was…off about her today. She wore her polka-dot dress, gave him a present, had a huge beaming smile, and her hair was- “Woah, Satsuki, what happened to your hair? _-Oi!_ ” He’s grabbed by the wrist and pulled to his living room _-pulled into his own living room, like what the hell Satsuki-_

“My hairtie broke on the car, so you’ll have to tie it back up for me, Dai-chan!” _…Honestly, what’s with the ‘Dai-chan’ stuff…_ Seeing dark blue eyes blink at her blankly, she pushes a new pink ribbon into his hand, and whips out her unicorn hairbrush, “It broke while I was going to your party, Dai-chan. You have to take responsibility! That’s what Tetsu-kun would do. Tetsu-kun is such a gentleman-”

He’s not even listening anymore, setting his basketball carefully in his lap while he examined his gift, “…Why is this pink?”

“Daiki!” He rolls his eyes; his mom is, once again, reprimanding him. From the door. “Say thank you to Satsuki-chan, okay?”

“…Thank you” he mutters. Satisfied, his mom turns back and resumes chatting with Momoi-san.

He looks back to see Satsuki holding up her hairbrush expectantly, and sighs. _Hopefully Tetsu will get here soon,_ he thinks, carefully brushing back the pink locks.

He’s tying the ribbon in place when he hears his mom squeal at the doorway. That must be Tetsu, he thinks, picking up his basketball, fully abandoning Satsuki as he runs over.

He freezes, staring at the short figure facing him. _Woah._ The basketball slips out of his hand.

Last time he checked, Tetsu did not dye his hair into a lava colour. Nor get his eyebrows split. _Who the hell has their eyebrows split, anyways?_ And…did Tetsu cut his hair? Put on contacts?

_He didn’t turn delusional, did he?_

“Hello, Aomine-kun.”

His jaw drops, “TETSU WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF-”

“Aomine-kun.”

“WHY DID YOU SPLIT YOUR EYEBROWS-WHO THE HELL SPLITS THEIR EYEBROWS-”

“Daiki! Language!”

He sputters out a quick apology, then continues, “AND YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE A FLIPPING LAVA-”

“Aomine-kun,” a pause, “I’m behind you.”

He does a one-eighty and lets out a high-pitched shriek.

Kuroko reveals the blue bag he hid behind his back, and holds it out to him, “Hello, Aomine-kun. Happy Birthday.”

Dark blue eyes stare blankly, as Aomine tries to make sense of the situation. He doesn’t miss the slight quirk of Kuroko’s lips, “GODAMNIT TETSU-”

“DAIKI-”

“YOU’RE ENJOYING THIS AREN’T YOU?!”

“LANGUAGE!”

“I’m sorry!”

“I brought over my friend, I hope you don’t mind,” Kuroko says, without missing a beat. He nods to the lava-head, “Kagami-kun, this is Aomine-kun. He also likes basketball,” Kuroko nods at the ball that rolled to a stop at the Lava-head’s-no, wait, Kagami’s-feet, “Also, it’s not nice to make fun of Kagami-kun’s eyebrows, Aomine-kun.”

He shrugs.

“Hello, Kagami-kun,” his mom says, crouching down to the Lava-head’s _-no, Kagami’s_ -level, “I’m Daiki’s mom.”

He watches silently as the kid nods, “Um, nice to meat you, Daiki’s mom-um, Aomine, um, Aomine-san.” His eyebrow twitches, ’ _Nice to meet you?’ Aomine-san? Seriously, was this kid Akashi’s disciple or something?_

His mom laughs melodiously, _Mom what the heck_ , “No, no, Kagami-kun. Just call me Kaa-san, like Tetsuya-kun and Satsuki-chan, mm?”

“Um, yes, Aomine-sa-” Daiki nearly laughs out loud as he watches the Lava-head- _no, Kagami-_ scrunch up his face, as if concentrating very hard, “Kaa-san.” His mom squeals, clapping enthusiastically, and lushers them all in the living room and waving goodbye to Kuroko-san and Momoi-san in one breath. He studies the split eyebrows, tracing the head of it, pausing as he reaches the fork where it split. He pauses, and eventually chooses the long path, following it all the way to the tip, marveling at the way it lightens up, as if almost on fire. _How could split-eyebrows look adorable is a mystery._

The more ridiculous part is how split-eyebrows on the Lava-head _-no Kagami-oh flipping screw it, Lava-head, god that hair was distracting-_ -look even more adorable than usual.

_Wait, what._

Uh, Lava-head is currently staring back at him. _Tsk, what’re you looking at._ Lava-head’s stare turns into a glare. Okay then, he smirks, two can play at that game.

“Dai-chan, open my present first!”

“Uh, yeah,” he breaks their intense staring contest, turning his attention to the pink parcel that’s being pushed into his arms, “I still don’t know why this is pink.”

Satsuki pouts, “'Cause it’s my favourite colour, Dai-chan. So it’s yours too.”

“…” he blinks at her, “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Just open it, Dai-chan!” she says.

He sighs, and starts ripping apart the wrapping, “I still don’t understand why this had to be pink.” _Oh look, a pink box, underneath all that wrapping paper._

“Aomine-kun understanding anything would be quite a shocker,” Kuroko deadpans.

“GAH, KUROKO!” _Lava-head sure is loud. Let’s open the lid now._ “When did you get here?!”

“I was standing beside you, the whole time, Kagami-kun.”

The figure of Michael Jordan jumping in the air greets him, and his face breaks out into a gigantic smile. At the bottom left was the guys signature; how cool was that. Unbeknownst to him, someone’s heart quickens as his smile spreads, his eyes twinkling with joy. Okay, most of the people in the living room right now were long gone now, lost after seeing that.

He looks up, and sees Satsuki’s knowing smile.

“Like it, Dai-chan?”

“Satsuki, you’re the best!” He hugs her with a whoop, “I don’t know how you got it, but Upper Deck HoloGrFX is amazing!”

“Aomine-kun, open mine now.”

_(^^^)_

“What is…this?” He takes the paperbag uncertainly.

“Burgers.”

“I know that, but why-”

“Well,” Lava-head rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “Kuroko told me while we were at Maiji’s so I got you eight cheeseburgers.”

“Eight?!” blue eyes bulge, “How ’m I suppose to eat eight?!”

Lava-head blinks at him, “I eat eight when I go for lunch. Especially if they’re cheeseburgers.”

“I don’t know where you came from, Lava-head, but burgers aren’t a proper birthday present.”

“Daiki!” His mother sounds scandalized. No apology comes out of his lips, because _1\. They’re currently full of food, and 2. I’m telling the truth and you know it, mom._ His hand is already in the paper bag, pulling out another, when he catches the smug look on Lava-head’s face.

“They’re good, aren’t they?” _Stop looking so flipping proud of yourself._

“Teriyaki ones are better.”

“What’re you talking about? Cheeseburgers are the best!”

_Oh no he didn’t._ “Have you ever tried Teriyaki burgers, Lava-head?” he growls, then takes another giant bite of the burger in his hand.

“Of course!” then Lava-head straightens, puffing out his chest, “And my hair isn’t lava-coloured. It’s Rosso Corsa.”

_Rosso Corsa._ “It’s lava-coloured. Rosso Corsa sounds too cool for a Lava-head like you.” _But the cheese tastes pretty good._

“SHUT UP, CALL ME KAGAMI!”

“NO WAY, _LAVA-HEAD_!”

“FINE, THEN I’LL CALL YOU, AHOMINE!”

“FINE THEN, _BAKAGAMI_!”

And thus, the name-calling ensued. It takes a good half-an-hour, Aomine-san’s constant reprimanding, and Kuroko and Momoi blatantly ignoring them, and the arrival of food, for the two to calm down.

They’re all lazing around afterwards, Satsuki chatting about a puppy she saw the other day. He’s idly spinning the basketball on his index fingers, feeling Kagami’s glare penetrating holes into the back of his head. He catches the other’s eyes, and smirks, bouncing the ball up and down slightly with his fingers. _Can you do this? Betcha you can’t._ He pushes the ball up, and catches it, spinning on his finger again. _Betcha you-_

“Daiki,” He starts at his mom’s clear voice that cuts through everything. The ball falls onto his face. There’s a sigh, “I’m going to go upstairs and do some work. You guys behave down here, okay?”

He sits up, and watches his mom walk away, while rubbing his slightly red forehead. _Ouch._ There’s an eruption of laughter the moment she’s out of sight. He whips around to see Kagami rolling on the floor, laughing his butt off. “Shut up, Bakagami!” he’s instantly furious, furious because, because, _oh who the hell knew why anymore._

This time it’s Kagami that smirks at him, his eyes flashing with a challenge, “Make me, _Ahomine_.”

_Oh no you didn’t._ He jumps to his feet, ball in his hands, “Then let’s play a game. The first to shoot 10 baskets wins.”

“Dai-chan!”

“Alright!” Kagami is on his feet too, and the room around them seems to fade into darkness, until there’s just both of them left.

“There’s no basket, Aomine-kun.”

“Doesn’t matter, we’ll shoot it somewhere.”

“Let’s go, Ahomine!”

“Stop them, Tetsu-kun!”

He dribbles, zooming forward-and the ball is gone from his hands. He stops in mid-run, and a body collides with his, knocking them both down. _Streetball, then_. He hooks his leg around the person on top of him, and rolls so that he’s on the top, and _Where the heck is the ball?_

Blazing red eyes meet his, _I’m not giving you the ball_ , and suddenly he’s flipped back onto the floor, and Kagami is getting up.

_You’re not getting away from me, Bakagami,_ he thinks, and jumps him.

“OOMPH!”

“HA! I WIN-” he pauses, his hand meeting empty space, where the ball was suppose to be, but wasn’t.

“GIVE IT-” Kagami stops too.

They’re both staring incoherently at the empty space.

“I have the ball,” Kuroko says from the sideline, with Momoi beside him.

“Dai-chan, you know you’re not suppose to play basketball inside!”

However, the built-up energy from their 2-second game and 60 second roll-around-on-the-floor doesn’t dissipate that quickly. Thankfully Aomine-san returns, and takes over.

_(^^^)_

“Bye, Dai-chan! See you tomorrow!” Satsuki says as she zips up her spring jacket. Kuroko nods to him, and they fist-bump.

Kagami grins, his stupidly adorable split eyebrows looking even more adorable and _What the hell,_ “See you, Ahomine.” _  
_

_Yeah, Later._ “Next time,” he finds himself saying, “Next time, give me a one-on-one for my birthday.”

Kagami blinks, surprised, then laughs, “Yeah, let’s play basketball, Ahomine.”

Before he realizes, his hand has curled around the front of the stupid Rosso-Corsa-head’s shirt, and he pulls him down for a kiss. It’s brief, but he feels his face heat up when he pulls away. Kagami turns into a fire engine. Thank god his own skin is so tanned.

“That’s to compensate for the crappy birthday present,” he says, to no one in particular.

“Sure,” Kagami smirks at him, and the awkwardness is broken.

“Aomine-kun, that was unfair of you to do such a thing to Kagami-kun.”

“GAH, KUROKO!”

“Aren’t both of you still underaged?”

Aomine is the first one to get it, “NOT LIKE THAT, TETSU!”

_...This is how Kuroko found his OTP._


	2. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aokaga Month: Storm
> 
> When Kagami goes to America for two weeks to train for basketball, Aomine forgets that he is living alone again.

_kuroko.2:  @basket_tiger10_ Kagami-kun, I think Aomine-kun misses u

_basket_tiger10: @kuroko.2_ Uh

_kuroko.2: @basket_tiger10_ [] _kuroko.2 has attached a photo._

_basket_tiger10 retweeted your photo._

_basket_tiger10: @aomine_isdabest_ WHAT R U DOING STANDING IN THE RAIN AHOMINE

_midorima.shin: @basket_tiger10_ If you look out the window, you come to realize that presently raining outside in the middle of the night. I suppose it is a waste of time to tell you to communicate in actual words.

_muro-chin: @midorima.shin_ Taiga is currently in America, his weather forecast must be different than ours |:P

_midorima.shin: @muro-chin_ Ah, I see...I think Takao mentioned it once while I was reading the daily oha-asa.

_ta_co: @midorima.shin_ Ur still awake, shin-chan?

_midorima.shin: @ta_co:_ Not anymore. Please refrain from using abbreviations whose percentage error exceeds 50%.

_ta_co: @midorima.shin_ Aww, Shin-chan, u k what i'm saying ;)

_ta_co: @midorima.shin_ Shin-chan ik ur still there

_purple.teddy: @kuroko.2_ Eh? y is mine-chin standing in the rain?

_midorima.shin:_ _@purple.teddy_   From the angle his umbrella is tilted, his standing position, and the stop sign beside him, he must be waiting for the bus, with a mythical creature beside him, under the protection of his red umbrella.

_purple.teddy: @midorima.shin_ Mine-chin is waiting for the bus at this hour with a creature?

_midorima.shin: @purple.teddy_ That is what I said, Murasakibara. I am holding mr. ribbit #2; I am never wrong.

_ta_co: @midorima.shin_ Ah, shin-chan is still here~

_midorima.shin: @ta_co:_ Go to sleep Takao

_ta_co: @midorima.shin_ Back at u, Shin-chan

_kiss_eh3: @purple.teddy_ Woah, murasakibarachii has such a cuddly username~

_purple.teddy: @kiss_eh3_ Muro-chin made it for me, but I would have preferred purple_candy

_kuroko.2: @purple.teddy_ Aomine-kun is at the bus stop holding the umbrella for Kagami-kun.

_purple.teddy: @kuroko.2_ kaga-chin is not in america?

_basket_tiger10: @purple.teddy_ I am.

_kuroko.2: @purple.teddy_ Aomine-kun forgot again.

_purple.teddy: @basket_tiger10_ Ah, kaga-chin ahould send mine-chin daily reminders, like muro-chin when he re-organizes our kitchen cupboards and moves the candy.

_basket_tiger10: @purple.teddy_ thx I'll try that.

_basket_tiger10: @aomine_isdabest_ YO,AHOMINE I 'M IN AMERICA SO GET OUT OF THAT RAIN ALREADY

_basket_tiger10: @aomine_isdabest_ UR CLOTHES R SOAKED THROUGH. REMEMBER CHANGE OUT OF THEM WHEN U GET HOME OR U WILL GET SICK

_basket_tiger10: @aomine_isdabest_ MEDICINE IS IN THE BOTTOM LEFT UNDER THE TOP LEFT DRAWER, IN TOP LEFT CORNER-IF U GET SICK I WILL KNOW

_abs.boss.1: @basket_tiger10_ Are we discussing Aomine right now? In that case, Kagami, I advise you to return as soon as possible. He ordered two trays of burgers at Maiji's yesterday. Also, according to my sources he has been eating instant ramen for the past 11 days. Teach him how to cook next time before your departure.

_kiss_eh3: @kuroko.2_ Akashi has abs?

_kuroko.2: @basket_tiger10_ Kagami-kun, if u teach Aomine-kun how to cook, then please buy a fire extinguisher in advance.

_kiss_eh3: @kuroko.2_ Kurokochii, don't ignore me~ :

_kuroko.2: @basket_tiger10_ Also, please invite me, I would like to watch

_kiss_eh3: @kuroko.2_ MEAN~ :

_abs.boss.1:_ _@kiss_eh3_ It is an acronym, Kise. End of discussion.

_purple.teddy: @kiss_eh3_ for absolute i want chocolate

_muro-chin: @purple.teddy_ Open the one on top of your head it's on the right.

_purple.teddy: @muro-chin_ found it

_kuroko.2: @basket_tiger10_ Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun is still standing outside in the rain.

_aomine_isdabest: @basket_tiger1_ 0 Oi Bakagami where r u I've been waiting for the past four hours r u coming home today

_kiss_eh3: @aomine_isdabest_ Oh, Aomine-chii /:[

_purple.teddy: @aomine_isdabest_ ...mine-chin, u can have my virtual chocolate bar#2

_basket_tiger10: @aomine_isdabest_   I AM IN FLIPPING AMERICA AHOMINE WHAT R U DOING WAITING FOR ME AT THE STOP BESIDE MY STATION DO U WANT TO GET SICK AHO

_aomine_isdabest: @basket_tiger10_ u texted me telling me to wait for u

_basket_tiger10: @aomine_isdabest_   THAT WAS TWO WEEKS AGO FLIPPING AHOMINE I AM IN AMERICA. . IF U GET FLIPPING SICK I AM GOING TO TAN UR HIDE WHEN I GET HOME JUST U WAIT AND SEE OH MY GOD AHO

_aomine_isdabest: @basket_tiger10_ FLIP FIWUGSHSOAJAB OUHEAJIEJAFSJL nvrmind

_-Thus Aomine got spammed for the next two days via twitter-_

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random note: I kept writing 'basketball_tiger10' and then I would realize OH WAIT it's 'basket_tiger10' 'cause it's too long the other way and then I'd have to go back and change it.


	3. Please come over right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 2. Court  
> Summary: Aomine calls Kagami very early in the morning, with a question on the tip of his tongue.  
>  “Um...” Kagami racks his brain, but all he remembers is a jumble of words, “...what was the question again?”

* * *

 

****Kagami wasn’t sure he heard it right. “Um...” he glances to his right, pauses, and waits for the blurry glowing green lights he sees to sharpen into numbers. He sighs, and considers letting the phone slide out through his fingers and falling back onto his pillow, “It’s 3 o’clock in the morning, Ahomine.”

“I know,” the voice on the other line says sharply. There’s a moment of silence, as if he’s waiting for him to say something.

“Um...” Kagami racks his brain, but all he remembers is a jumble of words, “...what was the question again?” 

“I said, come here right now. Please.” 

Kagami frowns: Aomine’s voice had gone up two notches and it sounded like he was very pissed off or had two shots of expresso before he went to bed. “Uh...”

An irritated sigh crackles through his ear, “Are you coming or not?”

O.K. Kagami felt his eye twitch. “Let’s make things very clear: one, do NOT give me this shitty attitude this late at night-”

“Early in the morning.”

“-two-” Another sigh crackles through the phone, “Are you even listening to me right now?!”

“Just fucking answer the question, Bakagami. Are you coming or not?”

“It’s three shitting A. M., Aho, what the hell do you think?”

“I just wanted to ask you if you’d like to-” there’s a cough, followed by silence.

“Like to what?”

“Fuck this. Never mind,” there’s an inhale, then, “Not over the phone.”

Kagami’s gears in his brain were slowly turning, “You wanted me to go over to your house, which is not even in the same district, at three shitting A. M. to ask me something?” He hears his own voice rise with his question. 

There’s a quiet yes.

“Doesn’t that, maybe, sound a little ridiculous, Ahomine? Did you not consider, for a moment, that people are trying to sleep, for shit sake, and-”

“Alright.”

Kagami blinks, “Alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll, um, ask you next time. When I...feel like it.”

“Why can’t you ask me now?”

“I can’t.”

“Well, why not?”

“I just can’t.”

“Just ask me.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“What is your shitty problem, then?” He groans and flops down on his back. The mattress bounces.

“What type of asshole asks someone out over the phone?!”

He blinks, pauses. “Wait, what?”

“Fuck, never mind.” The line cuts, and the dial tone starts beeping.

The wind whispers through the half-open window as he lies there, thinking. A warm feeling spreads across his chest, knowing that Ahomine, soon-to-be-his Aho, had been trying to be nice. Well, mostly. 

Because what type of asshole hangs up before getting an answer? 

He slides right with his thumb, then presses speed dial. It rings once.

“Bakagami?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yes. I would like to.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“So we’re...boyfriends now.”

“Hm hm,” his smile turns into a yawn.

“Goodnight, Bakagami,” Aomine’s voice is softer now.

“Goodnight, Aho.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr.](http://otpsfloat.tumblr.com) :P


End file.
